


It All Started With Porn

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, How Is This Almost 2K Words, Lance Does Gay Porn, M/M, Porn Star Lance (Voltron), Refractory Periods Don't Exist In Porn, Roommates to lovers, Shameless Smut, Shiro Just Wants to Fuck Lance, Smut, This Is Probably A Crack Fic, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Shiro and Lance are roommates. Shiro discovers Lance is a porn star. The two of them have sex. That's basically it xD





	It All Started With Porn

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm.... Sometimes I write crack-fic-ish porn. This is some of it. Please enjoy lol
> 
> Fic isn't beta'd.  
> ~Eli

Shiro was happy with Lance as a roommate, honest to god he was. Their apartment was big and whatever it was Lance did paid well enough that the Cuban wasn't afraid to pay more than half the rent and groceries, leaving Shiro with the couple of unconnected utilities and about $100 of the rent. It was honestly more than Shiro could ask for. Lance was hardly there during the day, but Shiro didn't pry. Especially on his days off when Shiro needed.... "stress relief".   
  


Shiro turned his laptop on, getting comfortable on his bed. His prosthetic lay on the night stand, he wouldn't be needing it for the moment, along with a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues. Shiro opened up a tab on his bookmarks bar and sat back, scrolling and scrolling, trying to find something that interested him.   
  
Suddenly, Shiro stopped, eyes widening. No way he saw what he thought he was seeing. He clicked the video, Cuban Twink Spitroasted By Horny Soldiers. His eyes widened when he pressed play. His eyes weren't deceiving him. Lance was on the screen, cute and already half naked and has Lance always been that hot?! It only took a few moments for Shiro to notice his was shamelessly hard from seeing his roommate on this screen.   
  
Shiro bit his lip. Could he really jack off to this?  _ Hell yes I can. _ Shiro reached over, getting a squirt of lotion before starting on himself. He was more intent, however, on what was happening on the screen. He bit his lip as the 'soldiers' showed up, pushing Lance a little between the two of them and making digs about his state of undress. Of course it was Lance that propositioned them to take more off of him. And of course they did, this was porn-land after all.   
  
Shiro tightened his grip on himself as the rest of Lance's clothes were pulled off. He'd never noticed before, but Lance was definitely the definition of "sex on legs". He let out a hollow groan at the vision those soft, tan thighs being spread, imagining his hands were the ones doing the spreading. He closed his eyes for a mere second as Lance let out a soft cry when one of them started rimming him. It wasn't long before one of them was sinking their dick into Lance. Shiro came as he heard Lance moan with pleasure.   
  
He paused the video and cleaned it up, knowing he still had a couple loads to go before he'd be satisfied.   
  
He pressed play after giving his dick a moment to catch up. The soldier inside Lance started up a brutal pace. Shiro was surprised it didn't break his roommate, as spindly as he was, but Lance must do this for a living, right? His thoughts shut off as the other soldier pulled Lance's hair and stuffed his mouth. Lance moaned around his new gag, immediately starting to move his head. Shiro could only imagine how amazing that must feel, getting to shut up Lance's cute little mouth with a cock. He almost came again thinking about it, but he stopped his hand for a moment, not quite ready.   
  
It wasn't until they both were inside Lance that Shiro couldn't contain himself. The way Lance stretched and moaned (even if the sounds were faked) was too much for him. He came again, not taking his eyes off the close up of Lance's pleased face. God, did he want to be the one making Lance sound and look like that. Shiro came again, but this time he didn't pause the video as he cleaned. He watched the video until the end, reveling in the sounds.   
  
As soon as it was over, he looked through the tags. There was a tag for the star. Bembe Alavarez. That was his Lance. Wait, his Lance? That had a nice ring, but he'd have to be careful not to get used to it. Shiro watched another five videos starring his roommate, regretting it only after he was done and discovered he'd made himself sore.

  
Shiro had a lot of regrets, actually. He regretted having to see Lance leave every day, regretted noticing the way Lance limped a little when he got home some nights, regretted noticing the hickeys all over Lance's body when he happened to catch the young man shirtless. He also regretted how often he looked up Lance's star tag and how raw his dick felt every time he finally closed out his site. But there were some things he didn't regret. He didn't regret deciding that he would take on some of Lance's chores, now knowing why Lance was always so sore. And he didn't regret having the idea to casually leave out some pain killers on the sink before Lance came home.   
  
Honestly, Shiro knew he was smitten. He'd never acted like this with anyone, aside from his little brother. But unlike with his brother, he didn't feel like a mother hen. Shiro wanted to think he was like a boyfriend, but he knew that was wrong because he hadn't said anything about what he'd seen or how he felt to Lance. Besides, he was a roommate, not a potential candidate for love. And Lance definitely wouldn't need him for sex. So he let his feelings fester and tried to jack them away, telling himself it was only the touch starved part of his mind taking over. Until the dynamic started shifting again.   
  
Shiro didn't know why Lance came home asking to play Mario Kart all of a sudden. He couldn't say he was disappointed, and it wasn't like they never played together. But they never played right after Lance got off work, and especially not when either of them worked the next day. But Shiro would not turn away a chance to spend actual quality time with Lance. So he turned on the Switch and loaded up Mario Kart.   
  
The two settled onto their worn couch, and Shiro couldn't help but notice that Lance didn't smell like sex or have any hickeys. Did he do something else at work today? Shiro tried to shake the thoughts away. scrolling through the options for his little racer. The two played for hours before Shiro finally couldn't take it anymore. He knew he couldn't stay silent about his feelings anymore. He knew it had started with mere lust, but he couldn't let the actual affection he felt be cast aside because of its dubious birth. Shiro turned to Lance once their last race was over, only to be met with warm lips on his own. He blinked in confusion and Lance pulled away after a moment, eyes wide in horror.   
  
"Did I mess up? Oh god, Shiro, w-was I wrong? You'd been so nice lately I thought maybe you liked me so I talked to my coworkers and they said that you had the signs and-"   
  
Shiro cut him off, kissing Lance deeply and pulling him close. He relaxed when Lance started kissing back, moving them so his leggy roommate was pressed against the couch seats. He felt Lance tugging o his shirt, but he wasn't ready to pull away yet, his hands exploring Lance's body, travelling over calves, thighs, the gorgeous swell of his ass, things he'd only imagined being able to feel and squeeze.   
  
A frustrated noise from Lance brought Shiro back to earth, and he pulled away, tugging off his shirt. Suddenly, he felt all too self-conscious. His scars were the furthest thing from his mind up until this exact moment. Lance was staring at him, having never seen what lay beneath Shiro's clothes, even in passing. Shiro braced himself for rejection, but Lance leaned in, kissing each scar lovingly. The older of the two felt his breath hitch in his throat as Lance smiled up at him as if he were saying, "This is perfection."   
  
The two soon discarded the rest of their clothes Shiro quickly retaking his place on tp of Lance once they were both naked. Shiro kissed and sucked Lance's neck, earning sweet giggles and gasps. His suspicions were correct, Lance's real sounds were much better than the ones from the videos. It was enough to have him swollen with need at the mere thought of what other sounds awaited him.   
  
Lance stopped him with a kiss. "Back pocket of my jeans."   
  
Shiro nodded, knowing what was waiting there. He reached down, glad his prosthetic could support his weight to well. When he came back up, he had a condom and small bottle of lube in his hand. Lance helped open the condom and roll it onto Shiro (who loved the feel of Lance's hands on his dick) while the other uncapped the lube. It took him a moment to get the lube onto his good hand, a feat only accomplished thanks to Lance taking pity on him. The bit of laughter that came with it wasn't unwelcome, and soon Shiro was two fingers deep into the object of his affection, bringing out the most beautiful sounds. He was so glad he'd jacked off that morning, or he would have come already.   
  
It wasn't long before Lance was pushing at Shiro's hand, practically begging for more. Shiro pulled his hand away, lubing his cock before taking Lance's hips and pushing in slowly. Lance squirmed beneath him, holding tightly to the couch cushions as he moaned and arched his back. Shiro had never imagined seeing such a beautiful look. It was so different from the videos Lance made, and it sent Shiro's heart fluttering. Only he saw this face.   
  
He leaned back, removing his prosthetic before leaning in, using his good arm to stay up. He began moving, as Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders. They moved together, moaning and calling each other's names. Shiro knew he wouldn't last as long as he wanted, but at least he could make it worthwhile for his new lover. He began to test different angles, grinning when he finally got the cry of pleasure he was searching for. Shiro began focusing that spot, eyes screwing shut as he came closer and closer. When Lance's nails dug into his shoulders, he couldn't hold it back anymore.   
  
He gave on final thrust as he spilled into the condom, panting roughly. Lance made a soft sound, but Shiro chuckled, not quite done with him. He pulled out and (safely) tossed the condom into a nearby waste bin before pulling Lance's hips him, earning a squeal. Shiro then leaned in, licking up the bottom of Lance's shaft before taking it into his mouth. Lance squirmed and moaned beneath him as Shiro worked him. He was pleased that it didn't take long for Lance to fill his mouth. Shiro thought for just a moment before pulling back, being careful not to spill anything before he swallowed. Lance blushed and pulled a throw pillow over his face.   
  
"You didn't have to do that..."   
  
Shiro grinned. "I know. But I wanted to try it."   
Lance laughed and shook his head, letting out a breathy sigh. Shiro chuckled, moving them so he could cuddle close to Lance. He wouldn't admit it, but this is what he really looked forward to, soft, sweet cuddling. Lance smiled and pressed close. They could talk about this tomorrow. For now, they would just rest.


End file.
